


Princess Freya

by Matcha97



Series: Loki's Babysitting Saga with Jesse his future Nephew [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha97/pseuds/Matcha97
Summary: The last installment for my Loki x Reader Mini-Series. It's a happy ending cause Loki will be #1 Dad





	Princess Freya

**Author's Note:**

> This mini-series had ended. I had so much fun writing it.

Y/n had been sick for weeks since the last party Tony unnecessarily threw to celebrate Peter’s inauguration of joining the Avengers. Natasha noticed how sickly she looked; Loki was not around to console his lady love so Nat involuntarily became her caretaker.

“Do you need to go to the med bay?” Natasha asked while leaning at the door of the toilet. 

“No. I do not need to go to the med bay. It’s probably some bad seafood I ate from Tony’s party for Peter.” Y/n replied with a sluggish voice as she threw up in the toilet. 

“I’ll call your sister, she may be able to help.”

“Please don’t disturb Jenna.” “She’s Bu-” Before the h/c woman could continue, she puked into the toilet bowl for the  _ N _ th time. 

“Yeah… I’m calling Jenna.” Natasha replied while typing Jenna’s number on her phone. 

**-Somewhere in Queens- **

“What’s up Natasha, did something happen to Y/n?” Jenna answered her call. 

‘Y/n had been sick for weeks and she refused to go to the med bay for check up.’ 

“I’ll be at Manhattan by evening with Jesse.” She hung up on Natasha and went down to the pharmacy to buy all the pregnancy tests she could find. 

**-Back to the Avengers Tower- **

“For the last damn time Nat, I’m not really sick!” Y/n shouted from the toilet bowl that she was vomiting from.

“Yeah, keep denying that. You’ve been by the toilet bowl for the whole day.” “And. I’ve already called Jenna, she’s coming here by evening.” 

Y/n had been vomiting what she ate back into the toilet; Nat made Steve to buy liquid food for Y/n. 

“Where is Loki? Isn’t it his job to take care of you?” Natasha grumbled as she gently patted the back of the hurling h/c woman. 

“He’s in Asgard with Thor.” Y/n replied. 

"Wow… such a gentleman." Natasha sarcastically replied.

By evening, Jenna and Jesse arrived at the tower. Natasha brought her to see Y/N who have not left the toilet the entire day.

"Nat, take Jesse to play with Steve. I need to be alone with my sister." Jenna calmly told her. 

"C'mon little guy. Let's go make fun of uncle Steve. " Nat took Jesse's hand and led him to the living room.

Once they were out of sight, Jenna handed her a bag full of instant pregnancy tests. 

"Jen… I assure you, I am not pregnant." Y/n told her sister with a disbelief tone. 

"Do the test and then we will talk." Jenna told her sister with a nonchalant tone.

Ten minutes passed, Y/n came out of the toilet holding a test that indicates a positive sign.

"Jen… I am pregnant." She let out a squeak.

The older L/n pulled her sister in a tight embrace, “You’ll be a great mom, Seeing how you interacted with Jesse.”

“Who is the father though? Please don’t tell me it’s Tony.” “I’ll kill him if it is.” 

“Jenna. I assure you, it is not Tony." She calmly assured her sister. 

“who is the father then?” “It's... Loki.”

There was a loud thud of a hammer making impact on the floor; both of them turned their heads toward the source of the noise. Y/n had a horrified look on her face.

“Thor! Get back here!” She called out to her future brother-in law. 

The asgardian ignored the distressed calling of y/n and skedaddled to where his friends were at.

"Let's just pray he didn't break the news before you." Jenna spoke with a surprised tone.

**-With the others and Jesse-**

“Why is Jesse here? It's not Winter break yet.” Tony asked as he observed the 7 year old. 

“Jenna brought him over. Y/n had been sick lately.” Nat replied with a casual shrug. 

Everyone got invested with the statement Nat gave; before Steve could ask for more information, Thor ran in with the dumbest grin he had.

“Friends! I have discovered something!” Thor excitedly exclaimed.

“Did you discover how to travel from here to Asgard without ruining the patio?” Tony asked sarcastically. 

“No, not that. It’s about lady y/n!” He replied with a toothy grin. 

“Thor, may I warn you if you spread something false about Y/n. I will hurt you without hesitation.” Loki warned. 

“It’s nothing false brother. It’s good news.” Thor replied. 

“Do tell pointbreak. I’m curious. We all are.” Tony chimed in with sheer curiosity. 

“She’s…” “Thor! Don’t you dare!” Jenna shouted at the blonde oaf. 

“What the fuck is wrong with Y/n?” Tony screamed in frustration. 

“Language. There is a child present.” Steve shot back with his signature catchphrase. 

Everyone started arguing, Jesse was still minding his own business with his new toy set that Tony got for him. The argument got louder and it irritated both Y/n and Jenna; the younger L/n looked over to her sister for the approval to break the news. Jenna nodded her head to stop the ongoing argument. 

“If you guys want to know so badly… FINE! I’M PREGNANT! You guys happy now?!” Y/n shouted which cause everyone to be completely silent. 

“So… Who did you fuck?” “TONY!” “LANGUAGE!” “THERE IS A CHILD HERE!”

“He is the love of my life.” Y/n replied. 

“Darling, do you mind if we talk in private?” Loki asked.

“Oh sure. We’ll go to my room, so none of them could interrupt us.” She replied with a smile. 

After both Loki and Y/n left to discuss the big news drop, the rest went on meeting mode while multitasking on making sure Jesse did not get hurt or touched something he should not touch. 

“Shall we plan a baby shower or wedding first?” Tony asked without hesitation. 

“Baby shower? I’m pretty sure Thor wants to plan the wedding.” Natasha replied while glancing at a really happy Thor. 

“Let’s not make it a really big baby shower. Will have it just all of us.” Jenna suggested. 

“Of course. I’ll handle that. No media, no paparazzi.” Tony replied with a grin. 

Everyone was throwing suggestions here and there, Thor wandered off to find his brother and future sister in law. 

**-Loki and Y/n-**

“Darling, you’re pregnant? When?” Loki asked as he placed his hand on her stomach. 

“It was around Peter’s inauguration party. We had sex.” She replied with a smile. 

“I was planning to tell you after Jenna made me take the test. Thor overheard it …” 

Loki watched his lady love and he decided to shut her rambling by kissing her gently, assuring her he was not mad. 

“Are we having a boy or a girl?” He asked eagerly. 

“I don’t know yet. We should have a doctor’s appointment to have a consultation.” She replied Loki hummed softly.

“Shall we look up on names?” Loki asked while caressing her stomach. 

“I am thinking Freya or Frea if we’re having a girl. Sigurd or Fenrir if we’re having a boy. Although Sigurd is a better name.” She rambled, Loki just looked at her with pure love and affection.

Unbeknownst to the lovers; Thor eavesdropped on their conversations while letting out a small smile knowing Loki would be a good father. While the first nine months of Y/n’s pregnancy was hell for Loki as she had all the weirdest cravings at midnight and eats the weirdest food combination ever. 

“Love, are you sure you want mango slices drizzled with chocolate? Cause that is the most absurd thing I’ve heard.” Loki asked while giving Y/n a weird look. 

“Yes. Our child wants it, so please go get them.” She begged. 

Loki gave in and went to get the food she requested; everyone at the tower was competing to be the godparent of the unborn infant. It was amusing for Y/n to watch her friends trying to one-up another. 

“Sooooooooo, Who’s gonna be the godparent of your little spawn?’ Tony asked as he slid in to sit next to Y/n.

“I’m not telling you. And, my child is not a spawn mind you.” She replied. 

While Jenna and Thor came to the terms that both of them will be an equal leveled uncle and aunt to their unborn niece or nephew. Which we all know Thor would try to one up Jenna in that sense. As for Jesse, he’ll be the big brother to his younger cousin. 

**-Timeskip, 9th month of pregnancy- **

Y/n was sitting comfortably on the couch reading on Norse Mythology until she felt water leaking from her lady parts and screamed on top of her lungs, “THE BABY IS COMING! OH MY GOD!” 

Everyone dropped their things and transported Y/n to the hospital; Natasha was tasked to contact Loki and Thor however, they were out of reach. 

“Of all days, it had to be today.” Nat grumbled.

Steve contacted Jenna was staying in Queens and was on her way uptown with both Peter and Jesse on board. At the hospital, Y/n was rushed to the delivery room to be in labor. On Nat’s side after multiple ways on trying to get in touch which both Loki and Thor; she managed to contact them. 

“Y/n’s is having the baby. Both of you better get your asses to the hospital!” 

Both Loki and Thor made it to the hospital and saw everyone there; Tony ushered Loki to the delivery room. 

“He’s the fiance of Y/n.” Tony told the nurse. 

The nurse let Loki into the room after sterilizing him; Y/n was in intense labor. She reached out to his hand and gripped it like her life depends on it. 

“Push Ms. L/n.” The doctor instructed her.

“I’m not letting you getting me pregnant ever again!” She hissed. 

Several hours later of pain and lots of screaming; Y/n gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Both Loki and her were content. 

“Little Freya. Welcome to the world.” She whispered while giving her forehead a small kiss. 

“Do you want to hold our little Freya?” She asked him. 

“Can I?” He asked. 

The nurse took Freya from Y/n gently and placed the newborn in the arms of her father. Once Freya was in the arms of her father, she lets out a small gurgle acknowledging her father. 

“My beautiful princess.” He whispered softly with a content smile on his face. 

Y/n was moved to the normal ward, everyone was there anticipating the newborn. 

“Is it a prince or a princess?” Tony asked, curiously. 

“A Princess.” Both of them replied. 

“You owe me money Tony.” Natasha gleefully declared. 

The nurse brought in Freya in her small bed; everyone fawned over the little babe. Jesse was being the protective big brother trying to keep everyone in line to see his little cousin sister. 

“What’s her name?” Thor asked. 

“Freya. Freya Lokidottir.” Loki replied. 

“Well, Princess Freya’s going to get spoiled by her loving parents, aunts and uncles.” Tony joked. 

The little infant let out a snorting noise to acknowledge Tony’s statement that made everyone let out a laugh. 

  
  


**End**

**Extra Ending**

“If any boys her age wanted to court her, they’ll have to go through me.” Loki grumbled. 

“Oh please, that’s like another 10 years down the line. Let her grow up normally first.” Y/n retorted. 

“Love, I’ve seen you in your worst state because of men who aren’t me. I want the best for my princess.” 

“Will discuss this again once she turns 13. For now, let her grow up happy and healthy.” She reasoned. 

Freya let out a whine agreeing with her mother; which made Loki sigh in defeat. 

“Once she turns 13.” He mumbled. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want a prequel series on how Loki and Reader met, don't hesitate to DM me ideas :D


End file.
